


Disguise

by chrissy_sky



Series: Halloween 2015 [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Post-Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Chewbacca search a planet for fleeing Imperial forces and make a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt: Disguise - Someone disguises themselves as another person or creature. Han/Luke
> 
> Sorta inspired by the drama involved in Luke not being in the new trailer. 
> 
> Well, apart from what we've seen already.

-

When Han woke, he knew he'd never heard the end of it from Chewbacca. He lay on a small cot, simple but comfortable, with a cracked dome ceiling above him. It took him awhile to recognize it, since he'd never actually been in this room, and two days wandering the wilderness had passed. Eventually he figured out that he was back in the home of their guide.

Upon coming to this backwoods planet, he and Chewie quickly discovered that not only was knowledge of the area scarce, but due to some interesting wildlife, so were people. They found one crazy asshole that lived on the outskirts of a village that agreed to lead them on their search, but took a small enough payment for it that Han was suspicious right from the start.

Then the guy had to go save his life. 

Weirdly, Chewie acted very mild toward their guide. The guy wouldn't even show them his face, hiding behind a dark brown cloak and a mask covering his face, but the Wookiee just shrugged at Han's bad feelings.

He heard the Wookiee's soft growls from elsewhere in the little hut, so Han relaxed slightly. Even though Han continued to have misgivings about being in the guy's bedroom. 

The mysterious man in question entered the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him as he carried a tray of food and medical supplies over to Han's bedside.

"Good, you're awake," said the guide, his voice almost inhuman as he came through the voice modulator of the mask's mouthpiece. 

Han understood the need to go deep into hiding. He partly suspected the guy was a former Imperial having gone into hiding, though even that didn't seem right. "Thanks to you, I'm guessing. Last thing I remember was you jumping between me and that poisonous plant. It would've made me into its lunch."

"The flora around here shouldn't be taken lightly," said the masked man. "Think nothing of it."

"That's not my style, I'm afraid." Han offered a lopsided smile as the man began tending to a wound on his arm. He hadn't even noticed it; it felt strangely numb. "I owe you one."

He was looking down, so he noticed the stranger's hands twitch at Han's words. After a pause, he answered, "I suppose so. But you really don't need to. You've already paid me, so I'm merely doing my job."

"You risked your neck for me, that's gotta be more to you than money."

"Perhaps." The man offered Han some food. "You should eat."

Han nibbled at the food, but the exchange bothered him. There was something niggling at his mind, but he couldn't quite figure it out what it was. 

Not long after, he grew tired after just a few bites of the stew, and was urged to resume resting. Han decided not to argue and simply closed his eyes, thinking he wouldn't sleep that much longer, since he was feeling better.

Instead, he next woke when it was night. The hut was quiet, but Han felt refreshed and ready to do something. Also his bladder was alerting him that it needed his immediate attention. He slipped out, passed where Chewbacca was sleeping in the main area of the hut, and out into the trees to take care of his business. 

On his way back, Han heard a noise. Given the trouble he had just experienced in these woods, he should have gone straight back to their hut, but he hadn't seen their guide since earlier. Making up his mind, Han approached the noise cautiously, one hand on his blaster.

The guide stood in the middle of a clearing, but that wasn't the strange part. There were objects floating around him, random pieces of debris, as well as rocks and a piece of log. 

Han didn't have the Force, at least not in any substantial amount. But he'd always had certain feelings, an instinct that served him well both racing, running from the Empire, and avoiding getting shot at. That instinct screamed at him now.

"What the hell, kid?" Han demanded.

The guide whirled around to face him. It seemed that Han had managed to surprise him. "Han…"

Han raised his eyebrows, waiting silently for an explanation. 

The guide sighed through the modulator before pulling off his mask, shaking out the severe helmet hair. His blond hair looked almost as brown as his sister's in the darkness.

Luke Skywalker had disappeared after the battle of Endor. He kept in touch with them for awhile afterwards, until eventually they heard nothing at all. 

Until now.

"Han…" Luke said again, this time his voice thankfully normal.

Han stepped forward, moving around floating objects so that he could take his friend into his arms and kissed him.

Luke gasped into his mouth, but didn't fight it. 

Han smiled and continued to hold him close. "I still owe you. And you owe me an explanation."

Luke shrugged, but he was smiling too. "I just needed to get away for awhile…"

"You mean run away."

"Maybe." The smile began to drop. "Then you showed up here and I just didn't know how to tell you it was me…"

Han cupped the scarred half of Luke's face. "I know now. That's what matters. Don't worry about the rest." 

Luke pressed his face against Han's neck rather than answering, and the older pilot held him close.

Then, a thought occurred to him.

"Wait, Chewie knew it was you!"

Luke huffed a soft laugh. "I asked him not to tell you."

"Sonuvabitch! Dammit, Chewie!" 

Luke laughed more and cuddled closer. 


End file.
